Question: Simplify the expression. $(-5x+3)(5x-8)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-5x+3}$ onto the ${5x}$ and ${-8}$ $ = {5x}({-5x+3}) + {-8}({-5x+3})$ Then distribute the ${5x}.$ $ = ({5x} \times {-5x}) + ({5x} \times {3}) + {-8}({-5x+3})$ $ = -25x^{2} + 15x + {-8}({-5x+3})$ Then distribute the ${-8}$ $ = -25x^{2} + 15x + ({-8} \times {-5x}) + ({-8} \times {3})$ $ = -25x^{2} + 15x + 40x - 24$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -25x^{2} + 55x - 24$